La Phantoma
by hilzanne
Summary: The boys are out for a joyride in the Shellraiser when they bump (or crash) into an unexpected newcomer. Is she trustworthy, or is she out for turtle blood? First TMNT fanfic, hope you enjoy!


**This is my FIRST TMNT fan fiction! This is only the first chapter, so there is certainly more to come. This is based on the new 2012 TMNT series on Nickelodeon, which I have recently fallen madly in love with. Hopefully I captured the personalities of the turtles well. I would love to read your comments and suggestions for future chapters! I already have a set place that I want to go to, but I am certainly open to suggestions beyond that! Enjoy!**

Another eventful night patrolling the streets of New York in the Shellraiser. The turtles couldn't be happier. The music was loud, the Purple Dragons were on the run and they hadn't heard from the Shredder in weeks. Life was good.

"Turn it up, Mikey! This one's my favorite!" Raphael yelled to his brother.

"You got it!" Michelangelo cranked up the volume dial on the Shellraiser's radio as the quad cruised down back alleys. Leonardo smiled as the wailing guitars filled the van.

"Are we getting any Kraang signals, Donnie?" Leo asked.

The purple-clad ninja typed away on his built-in computer. "Nothing. Looks pretty quiet out there. Guess we can head back to the lair for tonight."

"Aww, man! Those Purple Dragons didn't quite do it for me." Raph propped up his feet and crossed his arms.

As Leo steered the Shellraiser back towards the tunnel to the Lair, the boys sat back and enjoyed the ride. Donnie started tinkering with his T-phone, Raph mindlessly spun a sai in his hand and Mikey bobbed his head to the radio.

"Whoa!" Leo yelled out of nowhere. He slammed on the brakes, sending the Shellraiser into a fishtail. The turtles were all sent flying in the van, tossing them all to one side. As it came to a screeching stop, Raph stood up, rubbing his head.

"What the heck was that for, Leo?" He yelled.

Leo unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up to face his brothers. "Sorry guys, this black motorcycle just came out of nowhere. I think we may have hit it. Let's go check it out."

The four boys climbed out of the van to find a disheveled motorcycle crumpled in the middle of the street, along with an equally crumpled person in a black leather cat suit.

Donnie gasped and ran towards the person. "Oh no! We're so sorry, did we hurt you?" The other turtles followed behind him.

The leather-clad person slowly rolled over to face them and reached for Donnie's outstretched hand. The person grumbled angrily before standing up completely with Donnie's help.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you at all. You kind of came out of nowhere. And you _were_ going pretty fast…" Leo trailed off.

"Ugh, can't you guys watch where you're going? I did have the green light, you know." A muffled female voice came from under the now scratched helmet.

Mikey's face twisted up. "Oh, is that what those are for?" Raph elbowed him and spoke up. "Leo isn't exactly a spectacular driver."

Leo whipped around to face his brother. "Oh, and you think you could do a better job driving a giant subway car on wheels?"

"Better than you!" said Raphael. The two glowered at each other.

"Enough, guys!" said Donnie. "Look, we're really sorry about your bike. It looks pretty beat up, but-"

The leather-clad girl lifted off her helmet and a cascade of blonde curls fell from it. She tossed her locks over her shoulder and held the helmet between her arm and hip. All four jaws dropped; they were entranced by her beauty.

"Well, at least I'm still in one piece. Looks like the Phantom is toast though," she said with heavy disappointment.

Donatello stepped forward, clearing his throat and blushing. "Well, um, it can be fixed, can't it?"

The girl sighed as she stepped closer to the bike. "It might be beyond repair." She crouched down to examine it closely. "Maybe with a ton of new parts, a ton of money to buy them, and a ton of hours in the garage… I might be able to get her running again." She didn't sound hopeful.

"All on your own? That sounds like it would take forever," Leo said.

"Well, I built her from scratch once already… I just don't have the money to be able to do it again," she said.

Donnie was astonished. "You built this entire motorcycle on your own? That's amazing!" He crouched down beside the girl and took a quick look over it. "Your handiwork is incredible! The soldering, the mechanisms, the aerodynamics-"

She cut him off. "Well, I can't take credit for all that. My dad helped out when I was working on her the first time."

Mikey piped up. "Couldn't your dad help you fix it then?"

The girl stood up and thought for a moment. "He could probably hook me up with the parts, but I doubt he'd have time to help with all the labor."

Donnie blushed hard again and stood back up. "I could help you build it. I built the Shellraiser, and Raph's bike, and the patrol buggies."

The girl tilted her head and look at Donnie. "You'd really help me with it? Even though we just met? And why should I trust a bunch of giant mutant turtles?"

Donnie blushed the hardest he possibly could. "Well… You seem nice enough, and we did kind of destroy your bike. It's the least I can do to help." He smiled a sweet, gap-toothed smile.

She smiled back at him. "You know what?" She paused. "Okay! I'd really appreciate having brains with experience on my side. And your… What is it, Shellraiser? It's kind of amazing, even though it did nearly take me out."

"Really? You think so? Thanks!" Donnie said sheepishly. "Well, I've got a decent-sized workshop-"

Leonardo elbowed him in the back. "You're bringing a stranger back to the Lair? Do you really think Master Splinter's gonna be okay with this?"

Donnie turned around to whisper to his brothers. "Dude, she's really nice. And she's clearly super smart. What harm could she possibly do?" he asked.

"Did you ever stop to think that this might be a trick by the Shredder? We haven't heard from him in a while; it's probably long overdue," Raphael said skeptically.

Mikey piped up. "No way, she's too pretty to be evil! What evil person is that gorgeous?" He looked dreamily over at the girl.

"Well, Karai is pretty evil," said Raph, smiling smugly. Leo shot him daggers.

Donnie frowned at them. "Enough! She's coming back with us! And I promise, if anything bad happens, I'll take full responsibility, okay?"

"Oh, so we can blame everything on you when she turns out to be a new model of Kraang robot?" Raph said cynically.

"Just… Whatever. Yes, if she turns out to be an alien robot, you can blame me. Can we just get going now?" Donnie turned back to the girl, smiling a toothy smile. "Anyway, back in our home, I have a fully stocked workshop we can use. We'll have your motorcycle back up and running in no time flat."

"That would be great! I really appreciate it! Oh, I just realized that we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Alora." She extended a hand to each turtle at a time.

"Well, I'm Donatello, and these are my brother, Leonardo, Raphael and this is Michelangelo."

Alora smiled. "What luck I have getting run over by a group of gentlemanly turtles. Can't say that happens every day!"


End file.
